


Master

by slamandjampora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Badass Canada, Future, M/M, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, Traitor, War, after nuclear war, canada ADORES russia, king/servant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamandjampora/pseuds/slamandjampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a new Cold War between America and Russia,((i mean duh)) Russia takes over Canada. Everyone sees Russia as a cold, heartless beast, but Canada falls in love with him. He wants to be just like him, and looks up to him. Who wouldn't? Russia is now a superpower country! Will Russia return his most loyal's feelings, or will Canada be left alone in his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short chapters.

Alfred screams as the door to your shelter receives many poundings. You freeze and think of your citizens. Alfred has a gun aiming at the door and yells for you to hide.

You've been holding many Americans safe in your country and holding America's military back up weapons, but you figured your neutrality to the violence wouldn't protect anyone that long... or not as long as you hoped it would've. The small metal house vibrates and shakes as Russia throws himself at the door repeatedly. The metal is showing many sings of giving up, but Alfred stays strong with his gun ready and voice ringing. You wish you were able to put up a fight as strong as him. You wish you weren't weak. You wish Russia cared about your threats. You have to protect your country.

The door falls and you hear gunfire. You see Russia's blood hungry eyes. And You watch him dive towards you first. You fall hard against the floor. Russia's shouts and threats escape your ears and you feel pain in your legs. His gun is pointed at you, but not his words. 

Your hands raise in defeat.  
" I surrender."  
Silence. Alfred has tears in his eyes. Russia's grin gets wider.  
"Matty! No, you can't!"  
Russia pulls you up by one wrist," Comrade Matvey has made his choice. Now make yours, you can surrender and become one with me, or allow this war to continue."

Alfred ignores him," Why? Why would you do this?"  
You raise your voice," What other choice do I have?! I have to think of my country, my citizens! You can take yours back, but I have to do this! I'm sorry Alfred."  
Alfred gets angry," FINE! Leave, but I will never surrender!"  
He jumps out of the window and runs into your cold outside. You wish for him to come back. You look up into Russia's cold eyes. He tugs you along. You are thrown into a van. There are many other countries but none of them say anything. Why would they start now? 

 

You try to relax your quiet sobs in the shower. You're on the floor and you feel so... terrible. You're a traitor. This war will end, but the hatred from your brother will last long. You wash the shampoo out of your hair, and get dried. He has given you new clothes, food and a place to sleep. You have a large bandaid from where soldiers were attacking Toronto. The bleeding has slowed, but not stopped. You get dressed and look at yourself. All this black and grey just doesn't suit you . The clothes feel too heavy on your small frame. There are three small knocks at the door.  
"Come in," You say shakily.  
Latvia comes in, shaking and trembling," Master Russia wishes to see you."  
Your heart stops. You feel terrified, but you nod and follow him. The house Russia lives in is bright, and it doesn't match the mood he's in right now. You remember being very close to him once. You and him were very good friends and he wasn't scary at all. But the tensions between him and Alfred were getting thicker and thicker. And you just remember the bombing and then you could no longer talk to Russia. You couldn't look in his eyes as you walked in. You gaze remained at your shoes and you felt the heat of the fire. Russia sits across from you and he isn't wearing a playful smile. 

"It has been a while, no?"  
You tense up. His voice is happy but his face isn't.  
"Would you like some vodka?"  
You shake your head.

"Good," he smiles." I didn't really want to share."  
You give a light chuckle, but you don't think it was funny. You want to know why he wanted to see you. He can't be here to joke around, not after everything that happened. You look around and stop at a certain object. On Russia's birthday, you gave him a gun. It was an antique. It's still in perfect condition, just the way you gave it to him. He must have had been really devoted to guns to keep it like this.  
"I see you were eyeing my gun," he says, right behind you.  
You get tense," Ah- Yes! I can't believe you kept it in such condition."  
He puts his hands on your shoulders," Matvey, are you calling me a slob? You of all people know I'm not the messy one here."  
A reference to the past, you see.  
You turn around," What exactly did you call me in here for?"  
He takes a step back," Sit down."  
You take a seat and watch him as he sits as well.  
"Matvey," he says. " I know we had a past. And I know it may be awkward after everything we've been through, but I know you better than any other countries. I want you as my subordinate."  
You feel shocked," What? Why me? I can't fight! You know I'm a peacef-"  
"I know," he says. " But you weren't thriving for nothing. You're good at getting people on your side. Which,since you surrendered, is now my side. I need you with me. I know I'm scary to other countries, so having someone like you working for me would help me seem softer."  
You understand, but you aren't sure what to say.  
"You seem to understand, so I'll tell you now, you don't have a choice."

You realized this. You kind of knew he would do something like this. Russia always had this mindset' that people are only meant to benefit you. You tried to change his point of view, but it didn't go anywhere.  
"The problem is, Matvey," he says. "I'm not sure if you will be loyal to me. So we have to put some conditioning underway."  
"C- conditioning?"  
"Yes," he giggles. "Just to make sure you'll be serving me. And only me."

*Three years later*  
You're riding on a horse next to Russia. You look over at him and see his concentrated face. Those furrowed brows could give you a heart attack one day. But this war is probably the thing that will kill you.  
You're currently running from Japanese soldiers who were waiting for you at a secret base.  
"Russia!" You scream  
" What is it," he screams back, but you can still just barely hear him over the wind in your ears.  
"How are we going to lose these dorks?"  
"Just follow my lead, Matvey," He says, turning to you and smiling.  
" What else do I live for, eh?" You smile back at him.  
You continue watching him, which you could -and would- do all day. You never thought you could admire someone as much as you do him. He looks scary to others, but you know how he really is. His heart is beautiful under all the ice.  
"When I jump," he says. " Stick your hand up."  
You nod. You trust him more than anyone else.  
He looks up at the trees and jumps up. Your hand shoots up and meets his, and you're lifted up and thrown on a branch. "Start climbing," he says.  
You and him climb from branch to branch and jump from tree to tree until the sun is almost down. You both sit on the forest floor, breathless.  
"So," you pant. "What's the plan now, eh?"  
"Well," he says. " I didn't suspect they'd chase us so far. I don't actually have one.  
Panic strikes you for a second," What? You always have one!"  
"We could sit in those trees all night," he says. "Or risk death by searching for our base. And risk blowing the cover of this operation. "  
" Lets take the trees," You say. " If that's okay."  
"I was hoping you'd say that," He says.  
You both climb back up the tree and sit in silence for a while.  
"Matvey," he says. " You know what the only thing I regret about this war is?"  
"No," you say. " What is it?"  
"I can't see the beautiful ocean," he says. " Corny, but I miss being able to see all those fish living together."  
"I don't think it's corny," you say. "I think it's sweet."  
Russia motions for you to sit with him. You comfort yourself between his legs and put your coat over you. Although this is an awkward position, you have to do anything to keep warm. Winters seem colder, nowadays.  
" Matvey," he says. " What do you miss?"  
" My country," you say. " I miss being able to communicate with my citizens."  
" That stings," he says. " Is my country not good enough?"  
" Oh no," you panic. " I didn't mean it like that! I-"  
" I joke," he laughs. " It is time for sleep now. Goodnight Matvey."  
" Goodnight, sir."  
And it's a good night as long as you're close to him.


End file.
